Only ISO test pulses according to a DIN standard are currently available for representing conducted interfering pulses in a vehicle electric system. However, these may be far from adequate for describing interference in a vehicle electric system. Furthermore, the influence of the vehicle electric system structure on the appearance of the pulses is completely disregarded. In the past there have therefore been various approaches for closing these gaps.
German patent application document no. 103 04 604.6 (not published previously) discusses and describes a method and a device for simulating interference in a vehicle electric system. This patent application proposes generating interfering pulses to be applied to a vehicle electric system, these interfering pulses not being simply a simulation of interfering pulses that actually occur in order to simulate interference in the vehicle electric system as realistically as possible. Instead, the generated interfering pulses are randomly generated and are subject to a statistical distribution by which they are also mathematically describable. The distribution function of the generated interfering pulses is determined on the basis of the probability distribution of actually occurring interfering pulses. This patent application is referred to below as “original application 1.”
In addition, German patent application document no. 103 01 525.6 (also not published previously) discusses and describes a method and a computer device for synthesizing a pulse interferer in a vehicle electric system. This method includes the following method steps: empirically determining at least one possible interfering pulse of the pulse interferer; describing the empirically determined interfering pulse by a mathematical equation; determining the shape of an envelope curve of this empirically determined interfering pulse; and determining a time-dependent frequency vector of the interfering pulse. This patent application is referred to below as “original application 2.”
However, the method for synthesizing conducted interfering pulses described in original application 2 may have the disadvantage that although this method is suitable for synthesis of individual pulse interferers, it may not be suitable for modeling a pulse interferer scenario including a plurality of individual pulse interferer patterns or interfering pulses spaced at intervals.